


Fight or Flight

by Miragefiction



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragefiction/pseuds/Miragefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby Brooks Jr. had never been rejected. There were three reasons for this. One: He was rich. Two: He was ridiculously good-looking. Three: He didn’t do relationships. He'd had lovers before, but it had never really been about love. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prime Time Hero

It was all just a haze.

All around him, people were laughing and drinking and carrying on. Apollon Media employees and the other heroes from HeroTV and their various sponsors filled the huge conference room. In the background, a wall of projection TVs were replaying the footage from the week before - the defeat of the terrorist group Ouroboros and their leader Jake Martinez. Martinez had taken down nearly half of the HeroTV cast before Barnaby Brooks Jr. had managed overcome him. Only a very select few knew the real circumstances around his demise, how Wild Tiger had held the real key to his defeat, and how Barnaby’s reluctant trust in him had allowed him to overcome Martinez’s dual powers. Ratings had soared and Barnaby was an A-list celebrity now, a hero in truth as well as image.

None of that had been in the plan. 

Barnaby had wanted to kill Jake with his own hands. He wanted him dead and gone, to avenge the deaths of his parents finally once and for all. His hatred for the murderer had burned white hot in his veins. When the moment had came back then in the area and they finally, finally faced off... Barnaby was completely overwhelmed. His anger had become his weakness. The fight had been a painful, desperate thing. When Barnaby realized that couldn’t beat Martinez, it had stung the very core of him. He was ready to break, to give up and accept failure, perhaps death. 

It was his partner, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, a.k.a the nearly has-been hero called Wild Tiger, that had saved him. Barnaby would have lost without him. They defeated Martinez together. The helicopter crashed. The man who murdered his parents and many others was killed due to pure happenstance. But he was dead. 

‘So why don’t I feel any better?’ Barnaby thought grimly.

“Why so glum, Bunny?”

Startled out of his reverie, Barnaby turned towards the voice and suddenly the raucous sounds of the celebration surrounding him came pouring back into his head. He shook himself out of his daze. He had been lost in thought, staring for who knows how long into his champagne glass. It was not his first glass of the night, but he was not drunk yet.

The same could not be said for Wild Tiger.

Kotetsu’s signature hat was slightly askew on his head, unruly black hair sticking out in opposite directions. He had a humongous grin on his face and his cheeks were flushed red from alcohol. He slumped down beside Barnaby on the couch and snaked an arm around his neck. “You know what you need?” He yelled, a little louder than was necessary.

“Ear plugs?” Barnaby sighed, pulling away with a half-hearted shrug.

Kotetsu found this reply unreasonably hilarious and laughed loudly, pulling him in again and bumping his head into his shoulder.

“Hey,” Barnaby grumbled, “Shouldn’t you be watching out for your health, old man?”

“Ahh, are we back to that again?” Kotetsu said, not rebuffed in the slightest. “You need more to drink!”

He poured the champagne from the bottle he was holding into Barnaby’s glass, overflowing it onto the floor.

“Now, drink! To heroes! To justice! To our beautiful partnership! Tiger and Bunny, MVPs next year for sure!”

Barnaby couldn’t hold back a smile at that. Tiger and Bunny, eh? It certainly had a pleasant ring to it. He wondered when that stupid nickname changed from mocking, juvenile name-calling to an almost welcome term of endearment. He took a long drink, draining his glass. Kotetsu did the same, tipping back the bottle and emptying it directly into his mouth.

“Gah!” He cried out, happily. “That’s some good stuff!”

Barnaby laughed. “You got it all over your tie.”

“That’s better!” Kotestu replied, ignoring his complaint and instead pointing at Barnaby’s face. “A smile is best for times like these! You gotta smile while you can!”

“You’re right, Kotesu.” Barnaby said slowly. “I guess I’ll have to learn how.”

His partner stared at him in shock for a moment. He grinned again. “Well, that’s a good start!”

“And what now?” Barnaby said, leaning back against the sofa and coincidentally his partner’s arm. Kotetsu was either too drunk to care or just too laid back in general, but even in his semi-tipsy state, Barnaby knew this comfortable air between them was new and a little strange. 

It was... kind of nice, he thought.

“What do you mean, what now? We drink!” Kotetsu laughed, hand reaching up and mussing his partner’s hair fondly.

Barnaby did not bother to resist, but he frowned and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “And then tomorrow?”

“Hangovers! Ha ha hahaha!”

Barnaby smiled a little again. “And the day after that?”

“Uhhh,” Kotetsu said, leaning forward and scratching his chin thoughtfully. He sat back up suddenly, as if he had just had an epiphany. “We live happily ever after!”

Barnaby raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Ah.”

“You don’t sound convinced, Bunny.” Kotetsu said, the joking edge dropping from his voice momentarily.

Barnaby sighed, looking back at the empty champagne glass in his hand. “It’s not that I’m not relieved that Jake is gone. I am. It’s just... I’ve spent nearly 20 years of my life searching for him. Relief doesn’t even really describe it. I am... happy we defeated him. But now I feel almost... Hollow. Used up.”

Kotetsu frowned. “25 is awfully young to feel used up. You still have your entire life in front of you!”

Barnaby shrugged. “But what do I do with all of it?”

“Heh heh... Ain’t that the eternal question?” Kotetsu chuckled, “I think the real question would be what do you want to do? There’s gotta be something else you want!”

“Something I want...?” Barnaby mumbled into his shoulder. He was feeling a little light-headed now. He raised his eyes to look at his partner’s face. He stared at him silently for a long moment, lost in thought again. His pulse increased slowly at first, and then quickly as his train of thought raced into new territory. 

Kotetsu tilted his head to look over at him, fondly. “You okay, Bunny? Your face is red.”

Barnaby sat up straight. “I-I’m fine. It’s nothing.” He lied, reaching for another bottle from the table. He poured them both another glass. Kotetsu thanked him happily and drank, spilling the contents onto his shirt again. Laughing, he clumsily removed his tie, unbuttoning his collar and then standing up to take off his vest.

Barnaby found himself staring again and had to shake himself out of it, looking back down into his glass. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t blame this sudden rush entirely on the champagne. 

He was finding himself very much attracted to his partner tonight. 

It was a slightly uncomfortable sensation but then again, it wasn’t entirely new. It wasn’t the first time he had secretly appreciated his partner’s looks. In fact, it was far from the first time. Barnaby had never watched a single episode of HeroTV before becoming a hero himself, but Mr. Maverick had shown him clips and Kotetsu’s profile when selling him on the idea. Perhaps it was the fact that the Wild Tiger highlight reel had been very carefully edited, but when watching Barnaby had been a bit stirred. He had thought Kotetsu was a bit good-looking, in that roguish sort of way. Upon meeting him for the first time, however, this assessment had soured considerably. To Barnaby, his new partner Wild Tiger had seemed washed-up, annoying, and utterly without style or talent. Good looks were just a waste on someone like that, he had thought. He didn’t have time for dead weight when he was on a mission for revenge, after all. He had pushed Kotetsu away, ignored him, scoffed at him.

Things had changed, though, Barnaby realized. A bond, a trust, had grown inexplicably between them. Now he found himself feeling a bit guilty and a little embarrassed at how he had treated his partner in the past. Kotetsu Kaburagi was a real hero, a good man, and genuinely passionate about his work. Barnaby reasoned that it wasn’t unusual that he should admire such a person. 

It wasn’t so strange that he was now wondering what it would be like to be his partner in more ways than one.

“What I want, hmm?” Barnaby mused quietly to his glass.


	2. After Party - Prelude

Hours later, in the early hours of the morning, the party had finally wound down. The heroes and staff had all stumbled out of the building and into the cars hired to take them home. Completely and staggeringly drunk, Barnaby and Kotetsu climbed into a limo together. Somehow, Barnaby was able to direct the driver. Not long afterwards they arrived in the parking lot to his apartment complex. As they pulled in, they could hear a crowd buzzing. All around the entrance to the building reporters and camera men were lying in wait.

Barnaby looked out the car window and grimaced. “Oh, wonderful. It’s like a paparazzi jamboree out there.”

Kotetsu stumbled over to his side and looked over his shoulder. “You’re right! Look, they even brought tents!” He laughed.

“I really don’t want to deal with this right now.” Barnaby sighed, reaching for the door.

Kotetsu grabbed his hand. “So don’t.” He said, “Come and stay at my place.”

Barnaby blinked at him for a moment, uncomprehending. “Y-your place?”

“Yeah, you can sleep on the couch. Or floor. Or bed. Bathtub. Whatever you want.” Kotetsu offered carelessly.

Barnaby reddened a little at the thought of his partner’s bed. “Well, all right.” He said finally. “I suppose there is no way the paparazzi know where you live, too?”

Kotetsu looked a bit smug. “Of course not! My identity is a closely guarded secret!”

Barnaby snorted. “More like nobody cares enough to ask Agnes for your address!”

“Hey hey hey!” Kotetsu growled, grabbing him in a neck hold, “Don’t get all cocky again on me, Bunny-chan! You can go sleep in a motel all alone if you aren’t kind to your elders!”

Barnaby just laughed at this threat, and after a brief half-struggle, had his partner pinned against the seat.

“Well?” He asked, breathless.

Kotetsu stared at him, confused. “Well, what?”

“What’s your address, idiot?”

“Oh.” He muttered, then thought for too long. “Man I am too drink to thunk. Uh, let me check my license drivers … Hahah... I mean my dribers lissence!”

“You’re what?” Barnaby laughed, pretty far gone himself.

“This thing.” Kotetsu said, brandishing his wallet and pulling out his card. He handed it to the dubious driver. “Take us here, will ya?”

“Whatever you say, sir.” 

\----

A short drive and a few stumbles later they somehow made it up the stairs and to the front door of Kotetsu’s small condo. They nearly fell through the doorway as it was unlocked. Laughing, they tumbled through the living room and onto the couch and sat slumped there and panting.

Barnaby thought briefly back to his own apartment and it’s sterile, spotless floors and nearly blank walls. He sighed and pulled his legs up under him, leaning back into the soft, threadbare pillows of his partner’s couch. The bookshelves here were filled with framed photos, magazines and records, piles of loose news clippings and trading cards. The carpet was a dull color and the television in the corner looked like something out of a natural history museum. Aluminum cans and empty takeout boxes were littered across the coffee table. 

“Your house is a mess,” Barnaby observed with amusement.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting your majesty the Queen to show up.” Kotetsu grumbled, with a slight smirk. “I haven’t been home in days. If you haven’t noticed, we were having a few busy days at work. And then with my time in the hospital, well, I didn’t exactly have time to clean.”

Barnaby smiled. This was a real home, not just a place. “It fits you. I like it.”

“Hey--Oh. Uh... Thanks?”

They were silent for a moment. Barnaby leaned over and put his head on his shoulder. Kotetsu put his arm around him, one hand tangling in his hair. These actions almost seemed to happen automatically, and it took a few moments for them to realize the position they were in.

“Well, it’s late,” Kotetsu announced, suddenly feeling awkward. His arm was stuck behind his partner’s neck now. “You cool with the sofa, then?”

“Mmm.” Barnaby mumbled, not moving. “That’s fine I guess.”

“You’re tired, right?”

“Not quite.” Barnaby sat up slightly and Kotetsu was able to extricate his arm. He turned to stare at him. 

“Ah, well you wanna watch TV or--”

The kiss took him by surprise, but he didn’t flinch. It was long and deep, and soon their tongues were probing hungrily, eagerly. It had been a long time since he had been kissed like this, Kotetsu thought. It had been a long time since he had kissed at all, in fact. It was warm and wet and felt good. He had nearly forgotten. They shifted, laying together on the couch, arms tangled. Kotetsu felt light-headed. The weight of the other body on top of him was heavy, but pleasant. It was keeping him from floating away.

For a moment, nothing mattered but that feeling, that warmth. In his drunken state, Kotetsu didn’t mind who he making out with, even if it was Barnaby. They were both drunk and happy and it was nice and... Cozy. What was a little kiss between friends? After all, it’s not like it would go further than this.

He continued thinking, or not thinking, in this vein until Barnaby had ran his hand up his thigh and began to unbuckle his belt. Since Kotetsu took a moment to process this in his current state, it wasn’t until his zipper was being tugged down before he sat up with a start, yanking his hand away with a exclamation.

“H-hey hey hey!” He yelled, “What are you doing?!”

Barnaby sat back a little, smiling. “What am I doing?” He repeated slowly. He took off his glasses and set them aside before leaning forward again. “I’m getting what I want.”

“E... Eh?”

Before Kotetsu could protest once more, his mouth was covered by hungry lips. He struggled, pulling away and farther up the couch, but this seemed to make his partner even more ardent in his pursuit. Finally, the struggle had them tumbling off the furniture and onto the floor.

“OWW ow ow ow ow!” Kotetsu yelped, a burst of pain shooting through his side.

This seemed to snap his partner out of it somewhat, and he jumped off of him with a guilty look. “I nearly forgot... Your injury! Are you alright?” He asked.

“Goddamit, Bunny... I’m too old for this nonsense.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“What the hell are you doing anyway? There’s a limit to what kind of stuff you should do while drunk!”

“Y-you’re right.” He said, looking chastened for a moment. “I got a little carried away.”

“You got that right!” Kotetsu growled.

Barnaby looked positively mortified now. He slunk down onto the floor beside him, laying face first against the carpet. “I’m sorry.”

Kotetsu sighed, and patted him gently on the back of the head. “Aah... Come on now. It’s all right. I forgive you. You’re drunk. We can just forget it ever happened, all right?”

Barnaby turned and looked at him with one eye, frowning under the mop of his mussed curls. “You... You’re the worst.”

Kotetsu started, shocked at this sudden declaration. “Eh? The worst? Am I?”

“I finally get up the nerve to... to... to do that and you tell me just to forget about it?” Barnaby growled miserably.

Kotetsu stared at him, wide-eyed. “Wh... What do you mean, finally?”

“The worst...!” Barnaby repeated sourly.

Kotetsu was still thinking, the wheels turning drunkenly in his head. “You mean... you mean to say that... You’ve been wanting to do... er... Kiss me? For a while?”

Barnaby snorted and rolled over and away from him, facing the wall. “Forget it.”

“But... But I’m like... and we’re like... and … huh?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“H-hey now! I’m uh, an open-minded person b-but holy shit.... I had no... No idea. Do you really...?”

Barnaby was silent.

“I mean, I er, I l-like you too but, ah... You gotta give an old man a little warning when you want to pull something like that. I mean... I’m, uh... I am way too dunk for this right now.”

Barnaby sat up suddenly and grabbed his glasses from the table. He stood and stumbled, catching himself on the edge of the couch. He stood up unsteadily and started towards the door.

Kotetsu caught him by the leg. “Hey! Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving. I’ve embarrassed myself quite enough for one evening, thank you.”

“Oh come on, don’t leave angry. Besides you’re still super drunk. Stay here.”

“I don’t think... I don’t think that is a good idea.” Barnaby grumbled and took another lurching step towards the door. He stumbled again, catching himself on the wall. 

“Come on, please... Bunny!”

Barnaby stopped, leaning against the wall. He slid down to the floor.

“Now come back over here.” Kotetsu demanded. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Barnaby muttered.

“Oh shit.” Kotetsu groaned, rolling over and getting up with some effort. “Let’s get you to the bathroom then.”

Thankfully they made it to the toilet in time. Barnaby slammed the door in his face, but Kotetsu waited patiently outside. After a while, he peeked in and pulled his partner up and handed him a wet washcloth. Barnaby wiped his chin silently. They were somehow able to stumble up to the bedroom. Barnaby wound up in the bed, and Kotetsu on the floor, with a sheet thrown over him.

In the morning when Kotetsu woke up he had a splitting headache. When he looked up into the bed, however, Barnaby was already gone.


	3. After Party - Consequences

Barnaby Brooks Jr. had never been rejected. 

There were three reasons for this.

One: He was rich. Two: He was ridiculously good-looking. Three: He didn’t do relationships.

He had never really cared enough about other people to get involved in their lives, much less get involved with them romantically. That is, to say, emotionally. He was no virgin. As much as he liked to exude an aura of unearthly calm, he was in fact, human. Super human, yes, but still saddled with the same human needs and desires as any other. He had to eat, sleep, and sometimes he wanted to have sex. In high school and university, the girls had thrown themselves at him. Some of the boys, too. Opportunity had laid itself at his feet, or perhaps more accurately, in his bed. He had been discerning in his partners, but he certainly had not turned each and every one of them down.

They had been an easy distraction, but they had each been only that - a distraction - and always a brief one at that. He wouldn’t allow himself much of that, not when his parent’s murderer was still out there. Besides, those dalliances had only been disappointments. The genial and kind Barnaby that he showed off in school and to the world was not who he really was. He was a persona, a secret identity hiding in plain sight. When someone saw the shade his true personality, the obsessively driven, callous and calculating Barnaby, they were no longer interested. After all, they got what they came for. They could tell their friends they had slept with him. No hard feelings and nothing had changed, no hearts had moved or were broken. It had never been about love.

Until now.

For the first time, Barnaby Brooks Jr. found himself in pursuit of distraction, his heart on the line and in the hand of someone else. He, so used to being the prey, was on the hunt.

The problem was, as it turned out, was that he was a terrible predator. Who ever heard of a rabbit hunting a tiger, anyway?

Barnaby was not one for subtlety, and neither was he good at talking about feelings. He didn’t really see the point in a romantic approach. He was done with beating around the bush. It had taken a very long time for him to come to terms with this attraction, and even longer to actually act on it even under the haze of alcohol. 

And then the person who he had grown to trust most, to love, had pushed him away.

He was dumbstruck and heart-broken, a feeling he had no idea how to internalize. For a while he was just mad. Extremely, vehemently mad.

\---

“What is he so pissed off about?” Karina had wondered aloud to the rest of them in the HeroTV training facility after Barnaby had left in a huff, slamming the door behind him. “Shouldn’t he be happy right now?”

Nathan sighed, inspecting his perfectly manicured nails. “Unfortunately, that’s not how revenge really works, honey.” 

“Hm? What do you mean?” Pao-Lin asked, dropping a hand weight with a thud onto the padded gym floor.

Nathan sighed dramatically, “Revenge can twist you, like a taught rope. And when it finally snaps... In the end, what do you have? A lifetime of anger and a death and some frayed edges. You can’t stay angry at the dead. You can’t become magically happy either, not after so long. You stay angry, but you don’t have anyone to be angry at any longer. Besides yourself.”

“But... What was Mr. Barnaby supposed to do?” Pao-Lin mumbled, “Let his parent’s murderer go free? Forgive them?”

Antonio scoffed. “That crazy asshole Martinez got what he deserved.”

“Perhaps.” Nathan said slowly. “But a hero is not a judge of who deserves to live and die. We are saviors, not killers. Death does not buy happiness.”

“True,” Pao-Lin said, looking a little sad. “You can’t buy happiness.”

“Not with money or fame, apparently.” Antonio grumbled, “That guy has it made now. What else does he need?”

“Hmm. Maybe a little love?” Nathan offered, with a smile.

“Hmmph. Good luck to him with that attitude!” Karina grumbled. “What girl will put up with that? Even if he is handsome, nobody wants someone so self-absorbed.”

“Hey,” Kotesu said gruffly, finally speaking up from where he had been silently brooding on the bench. “I know he’s going through a rough patch, but don’t bad mouth my partner.”

Karina looked suddenly guilty, flushing completely red. “I-I I didn’t mean... I mean he... He’s been so terrible to you lately! You should be angry, too!”

Kotetsu shook his head. “Maybe... But what exactly did he gain from Jake Martinez’s death? Did it bring his parents back to life?”

Karina frowned. “Well, no. No, of course not, but--”

“He’s just... a little confused right now,” Kotetsu said slowly, “Give him time. He just needs... To figure some stuff out.”

“He needs a kick in the ass,” Antonio grumbled. “You certainly did, Tiger.”

Kotetsu looked up at him. “Eh?” 

“Back then. You were a wreck. If I wasn’t there, you’d still be in that gutter.”

Kotetsu stared at him, frowning. “You’re right.” He stood up, and then looked from Antonio to Nathan. “You’re both right. Thank you.”

With that, he walked across the room and down the stairs.

Everyone watched him go. When he was gone, Pao-Lin turned to Antonio. “What did you mean? When was Tiger in the gutter?”

Antonio sighed and scratched his head. “Not that it’s any of you all’s business, but it was five years ago. After his wife died.”

Blue Rose gasped softly, then covered her mouth and looked embarrassed. 

Pao-Lin bowed her head. “It must have been very hard on him.”

Anontio looked off to the exit again. “It was. He was a complete asshole to everyone for a while afterwards, even me, but it passed. He may be the only one who can understand what Barnaby is going through right now.”


	4. Confrontation

Barnaby had showered and changed and was at his office computer, clicking idly through the daily news. The police scanner app was buzzing quietly in the background. The secretary was on the phone with someone, probably Mr. Lloyds and she was jotting down notes on a legal pad. Kotetsu sat down across from Barnaby at his own desk and leaned over the partition towards him.

“Hey.”

“What do you want?” Barnaby grumbled, not looking up from his screen.

“I want to talk.”

“We’re talking right now, old man.”

Kotetsu glanced over at the secretary. “I mean, I want to talk privately.” He said.

“No, thank you.” 

Kotetsu stood up, grabbing Barnaby by the arm and hauling him to his feet. “Outside. Now.”

“Ow! Let me go!”

“Not until you stop acting like a spoiled brat! Come ON!”

He managed to drag him out of the office and back into the private training area in the back. He practically threw him up against the wall and pinned him there, eyes blazing. The door slammed behind them.

Barnaby was shocked out of his anger for a moment. “What? What do you want?”

“Like I said, I want you to stop acting like a spoiled brat and talk to me.”

“About what? What do you want to talk about? There’s nothing we have to say to each other.”

“There is.”

“And what is that?”

Suddenly the anger drained from Kotetsu’s face. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, leaning up against the wall and wrapping his arms around the younger man in front of him. “I’m... sorry.”

Barnaby froze, totally taken off guard by the sudden embrace.

“I should have trusted you. I should have trusted myself.”

“... Y-you’ve already apologized for that.” Barnaby said softly. “You know that’s not why I--”

“I shouldn’t have pushed you away.”

Barnaby reddened. “Eh?”

“I didn’t mean to bruise your pride. I didn’t mean to make you feel lonely.”

Barnaby frowned. “Th-that...”

“We’re here for you, Bunny. All of us. And especially me.” Kotetsu continued, “You’re not alone any more.”

Barnaby felt his throat tighten. He closed his eyes. “I don’t need your pity.”

“It ain’t pity. It’s called sympathy.” Kotetsu sighed.

Barnaby snorted. Anger was bubbling up inside him again. “They mean the same thing, don’t they?” He snapped, “You feel bad for me. So, don’t.”

Kotetsu was silent for a moment, and when he did speak his voice was sad. “When... When my wife Tomoe died, I was angry, too. I was angry at the whole world, myself, her, the doctors... Everyone. I didn’t know who I was without her. I was lost. It was so bad, I couldn’t take care of myself, much less my daughter. They took her away, ‘until I was fit to be a father again’ they said. After that I was alone.”

Barnaby was silent for a moment, shocked that Kotetsu would share something so personal all of a sudden. “I... I don’t want to hear your sob story, old man.” He said, but there was not any heat in it.

Kotetsu laughed, “Sorry. I’m just trying to say that... When that happened, I fought it. The only thing I could do was fight. Maybe that’s only thing I could ever do.”

“So what are you saying? That I should just keep fighting and things will magically get better?”

Koetsu shook his head. “Oh, hell no. Not at all. You should keep fighting. It won’t get better, but it might make it a little easier to bear. And I want to be there to help.”

Barnaby sighed. “I really don’t need your empty words, old man.”

“They ain’t empty.”

“They are.”

“They ain’t!”

“...Please let go of me.” Barnaby growled.

“Nope.”

Barnaby shoved him. Kotetsu shoved back harder. “Is that the best you can do, Bunny-chan?”

“I don’t want to hurt an old man.”

“Just try it.”

Barnaby pushed him again, much harder this time. Kotetsu stumbled back and barely avoided the punch thrown at him. “Woah!”

“You asked for it, old man! You want to fight?! Let’s fight!”

Kotetsu smirked a little and rolled up his sleeves. “You got it, partner.”

\---

Karina jumped at the sound of the crash outside. “What on earth was that?”

\---

The kicks came hard and fast, pushing Kotetsu backwards into a corner. Barnaby was a force to be reckoned with even without his hundred power on. Kotetsu was able to keep up for a while, dodging and weaving, but even sloppy with anger, Barnaby was relentless. With every dodge Kotetsu made, there was another kick to block. Any punches he threw were bounced back. Barnaby’s range was just slightly longer than his, making it hard to land any good hits without getting a boot to the head. He danced backwards and then slid under another kick and off to the left, away from the wall.

“I thought you wanted to fight, old man!” Barnaby yelled, “Hold still!” 

Kotetsu took advantage of this tiny gap in the onslaught to push forward, throwing his shoulder into his partner’s chest and sending him staggering backwards. He quickly swept Barnaby’s legs out from under him while he was off balance. With a yell, Barnaby landed on his back, knocking the breath out of him. Kotetsu pinned him to the mat quickly before he could recover.

“Gotcha!” Kotetsu said with grin, “Not such hot shit are you now, eh rookie?”

Barnaby growled and struggled, but Kotetsu held his arms down close to his sides so he couldn’t get any leverage. Barnaby’s legs were pinned under him, so his kicking was useless.

Barnaby struggled for a minute more before relenting and laying his head back on the mat with a growl.

“Give up?” Kotetsu sighed.

“You don’t fight fair, old man.”

“That was a legal move in most states.” Kotetsu said, matter-of-factly as he relaxed his hold. Barnaby frowned at this, and before Kotetsu could even react, he had them flipped the older man beneath him and onto his stomach.

“Owch, holy--”

Barnaby caught him in a choke hold.

“Gahh!!”

One arm free, Kotetsu grabbed a handful of Barnaby’s jacket and hauled him hard over his shoulder, sending them tumbling again. They stumbled to their feet, hands locked in a grapple. Thanks to his slightly wider frame, Kotetsu had the advantage at close range and he was able to push Barnaby across the room and finally up against the wall where he had been cornered only moments earlier. They crashed together, making the whole wall shudder with the impact.

They stood there, arms locked and panting, for a long moment. 

Then Kotetsu kissed him.

It was rough and hard, practically a continuation of the fight itself. It bruised Barnaby’s lips and he gasped in shock and struggled for a moment, uncomprehending. 

Then, as if finally realizing what was happening, he kissed back. He wound his arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, almost like another choke hold. Kotetsu’s arms wandered down his body, under his shirt and along the small of his back. One hand gripped his backside hard, digging into the flesh with a possessiveness that made Barnaby groan. This noise seemed to startle Kotetsu back into sanity. He let go, dropping him rather unceremoniously back against the wall.

They stared at each other, panting. Kotetsu had an almost guilty expression on his face.

“Ko-kotetsu... What...”

“That was unfair, wasn’t it?”

“It-it was! But--”

“Bunny, I--”

Suddenly the emergency alarm blared and their call bracelets jumped to life.

They stared at each other for another long moment, lights flashing all around them. Kotetsu finally stepped back, but Barnaby still had him by the shoulders.

“You’re not getting out of this one so easily.” He said darkly.

Kotetsu frowned and grabbed his hand. “Later. I promise.”

Barnaby frowned back at him hard, increasing the pressure of his grip for a moment before letting go. Without another word they were racing out the door and to their suits.


	5. Reconciliation

The Gold Stage Sternbild monorail had a serious electrical malfunction, causing a fire and a ridiculous crash between another train. Hundreds of people had to be evacuated from the rails themselves and the surrounding area underneath the hanging track. All of the heroes’ scores went up thousands of points from the rescues alone. It took hours of of heavy lifting and putting out fires, but eventually they were allowed to go home and the fire and police department took over what was left. The casualties will minimal, many were saved, but just looking at the wreckage made Barnaby uneasy. In addition to the HeroTV cameras, the news reporters were busy covering the story. They were all busy squashing rumors that Ouroboros had set off another bomb. 

Barnaby turned away from the crowd and climbed back onto his motorcycle with heavy heart. The side car was empty. He looked around and spotted his partner. Wild Tiger had been detained by a pair of pretty female reporters and he was busy fumbling through an interview. Barnaby sighed and watched, thankful he was safely behind the rows of caution tape cordoning off the area. Finally, Tiger must have said enough nonsense to scare the reporters off, because they left looking frustrated and he was finally able to make his way to where Barnaby waited.

He reached the sidecar and hauled himself in with a groan. “Urgh. The way the reporters are talking, it’s almost like they’re disappointed it wasn’t Ouroboros that caused the crash.”

Barnaby twitched at the name, but simply sighed and said, “They miss the ratings. You’ll get the same impression next time you talk to Agnes, I’m sure.”

“Bah. Maybe homeland security should look into Channel 6 next for the next big terror threat!”

Barnaby felt his lips curl into a smirk but it soon drooped again. He was so tired. Kotetsu looked exhausted, too.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

“Put a fork in me. I’m done.” Kotetsu groaned, leaning back in his seat. He flipped his visor back down. Barnaby did the same and they rode off and back to the garage at Apollon.

 

\---

It got awkward again in the locker room. Never having been particularly modest, Barnaby usually didn’t think twice about simply stripping naked in front of whoever was in there at the time. Today though, when he saw Kotetsu remove his helmet revealing his sweat soaked hair, his breath hitched a little and he hesitated with his zipper of his undersuit.

Kotetsu looked over at him, held his gaze for a moment, looked him up and down almost accidentally, and then looked away a little too quickly.

Barnaby frowned a little and turned back to his locker. “I’m going to take a shower.” He announced.

“Okay.”

A short, stiff silence followed. Barnaby undressed quickly without another word. He was well aware that he, too, was covered in sweat, and he had to practically peel is black undersuit off like a second skin. He could almost feel Kotetsu’s gaze burning into him, but when he turned back around the other man was facing the other direction, his own suit open to the waist and a towel around his neck. He he glanced backwards and their eyes met again. Barnaby just stood there, completely naked, and stared him down. Finally, Kotetsu was the one to break away, red in the face. Feeling defeated instead of triumphant, Barnaby turned around and closed his locker with a bang and started towards the showers.

“I... I know it’s late, and you must be tired,” Kotetsu said suddenly, stopping him in his tracks. “But... If you’re not doing anything after this, do you want to--”

“Yes.” Barnaby answered, too quickly.

“Uh... Okay. Dinner?”

“That’s fine.”

“Good. Good... Uh... I’ll shower, too. Uh. I mean... Over there. Meet in the lobby in 30?”

Barnaby smiled a little, allowing himself to feel a little hopeful. “Got it.”

\---

The dinner and ride to Kotetsu's aparment were quick and filled with mostly tense silence. When they finally arrived, neither knew quite how to begin.

“So...” Kotetsu began.

“So...?” Barnaby repeated hopefully, looking at him over the brim of his glasses.

“Uh..." Kotetsu began again, swallowing nervously. "I think now... It’s kind of obvious... That I uh... That we...”

Barnaby sighed. “Get to the point, old man.”

Kotetsu pouted at him. “I’m trying. You staring at me like you’re about to eat me isn’t helping.”

Barnaby blinked, not sure of what sort of expression to wear. “Sorry.” He mumbled, “But I’m going to look at you. And I’d appreciate it if you looked at me when you speak.”

Frowning, Kotetsu turned towards him. “This is embarrassing.”

“Get over it.” Barnaby said shortly.

“So uncute.”

“Kotetsu...” Barnaby said warningly.

“Okay, okay. What I wanted to say... What I wanted to say is that... Uh... I’m sorry. I’m not good at this sort of thing. Never have been.”

“Kotetsu, do you want to have sex with me or not?”

“Yes! I mean, no!”

“W-what...?”

“I mean, I do, but... But I want you to understand something first.”

Barnaby sat back in his chair, exasperated. “Okay.”

“I... I don’t want to take this lightly, you know? I’m not someone who goes for casual relationships. I guess that makes me uncool or whatever, but I don’t care if it’s old fashioned. I take this sort of thing seriously.” He said slowly.

Barnaby stared, taken off guard by this.

“I’m not the sort that just goes out and … you know... ‘gets hooked’?”

Barnaby couldn’t help but smirk a little at that. “I think you mean ‘go out and hook up’ but I understand.”

“Do you?”

He sighed. “Kotetsu... I’m not looking for a easy lay. I think you know that. I mean, if that’s all I wanted--”

The older man interrupted him. “So, what are you looking for Bunny? Where do you want this to go?”

Barnaby stood up. “Do you think I know?!”

Kotetsu blinked up at him, mouth open.

Barnaby sat back down, feeling intensely embarrassed. He crossed his arms and looked away. “This... This is new territory for me too, you know. I’m not used to... Feeling like this. About anyone.”

Kotetsu was stunned. “Really?” He asked, voice hushed.

Barnaby nodded, turning back to look at him slowly. “Really.”

Kotetsu made a skeptical face and ruined the moment. “But you’re... You’re so young and and I’m...”

“Not?” Barnaby supplied. 

Kotetsu sighed again and took off his hat to scratch his head. “I’ve got a kid, Bunny. And a wife.” He said sadly, “She’s gone now, but... There isn’t a day that goes by... She’s still a part of me, a part of my life, you know?” He stilled, looking down at his shoes. “And that ain’t gonna change, not for anyone.”

Barnaby felt his chest grow tight, stomach bottom out. “I... Should have known that. I’m sorry I pushed you into this. I... I understand.” He stood up again and took a step towards the door. “I’ll go now.”

“No, wait! Wait! That’s not what I meant.”

Barnaby stilled for a moment. “Then what...?”

Kotetsu took a deep breath and stood up to walk and stand in front of him. He reached out and took his hand cautiously. “I just... I just wanted you to understand how big of a deal this is for me.” He said quietly, “I wanted you to know that I didn’t push you away because I was grossed out or... Or that I wasn’t... That I wasn’t into it. I like you, Bunny. A lot. Enough to question a whole lot of things about myself I thought I had figured out years ago. It’s just that I … I wanted to make sure that you were serious, too.”

Barnaby felt a sudden lightness, making his face feel hot. He squeeze Kotetsu’s hand in his resolutely. “And if I am?”

Kotetsu laughed. “Well, I guess we’ll go for it.”

Barnaby raised an eyebrow.

“A relationship! I mean a relationship!” Kotetsu sputtered, reddening.

Barnaby smiled a little, amused by how easily flustered the other man was. “And everything that entails?” He asked, voice low.

Kotetsu swallowed. “And... And everything that entails, yeah.”

Barnaby thought for a moment. He took a deep breath before speaking, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice and failing. “I’m taking this seriously. I really am. I want... I want a partner. And I want it to be you. Only... Only you.”

Kotetsu grinned and enveloped him in a hug so tight it was almost painful. “Bunny...!”

“Do you have to call me by that stupid nickname even now?” Barnaby grumbled, though the complaint was without any real annoyance. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before returning the embrace.

Kotetsu just laughed, and the sound and feel of his laughter against Barnaby’s chest made him warm all over. He lifted his head from Kotetsu’s shoulder and faced him, leaning down just slightly so they were forehead to forehead.

They kissed. It was soft, almost hesitant at first, but all hesitation quickly burned away.

“Wanna... Wanna sit down on the couch?” Kotetsu offered, voice husky.

Barnaby smirked. “I would rather go to the bedroom.”

“You sure don’t waste any time, eh heh...”

“You’ve already wasted plenty. Come on,” He said, pulling him towards the stairs.


End file.
